Ton bonheur est là et tu n'à qu'à le prendre
by Lili Carter
Summary: "Ils l'avaient chéris. Ils l'avaient aimé, ce petit garçon. Tristan. Et puis, il s'était évanoui dans l'atmosphère lourde de ce début juin. Et le silence était revenu. Alors, ils essaient de retrouver un peu de ce bonheur perdu dans le visage de l'autre."


Note: Salut, salut. alors voilà un petit OS que j'ai fait sur un coup de tête alors que je faisais un commentaire sur ma pièce préférée _Antigone _dont le titre et les phrases en italique sont des citations. j'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce qu'il me tient à cœur je crois. Enfin bon, bonne lecture et à vos reviews.

xoxo

Lili

.

.

_Elle aurait bien aimé vivre._

Elle se souvient encore des nuits blanches qu'ils passaient dans les gradins miteux du stade de Quidditch. C'était beau, silencieux, tranquille. C'était avant la guerre. Maintenant, alors que celle-ci est finit, c'est redevenu serein et calme, mais il y a le poids des regrets en plus, et les ombres des fantômes qui dansent autours d'eux. Elle se souvient de sa voix dans la quiétude de la nuit. Un chuchotis dans l'immensité du ciel. Le bois craquait sous leur poids, et la Lune était leur seule source de lumière. Et elle n'entendait que sa voix. Drago lui disait souvent que le bonheur, c'était simple. C'était l'horizon, et qu'il suffisait de tendre le bras pour s'en saisir. Parce que la vie, ce n'est que ça: le bonheur. Il est fait de choses banales, d'instants furtifs. _C'est un enfant qui joue à vos pieds, un outil qu'on tient bien dans sa main, un banc pour se reposer le soir devant sa maison_. Ça tient à pas grand chose, en fait.

Alors, elle avait serré sa main plus fort, et avait regardé le firmament qui, paré de son plus beau voile marine, s'étendait au-dessus d'eux. Elle avait réfléchis à ce bonheur simpliste qui leur tendait les bras, qu'il lui proposait. Elle avait hésité, parce que, être heureux alors que l'on sait qu'une guerre est sur le point d'éclater, c'est se préparer à faire des compromis, des sacrifices, c'est être prêts à détourner le regard, à fermer les yeux. Et ça, elle n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir. Le bonheur, ça consiste à vivre caché, à échappé à tout destin excessif. Hors, le sien avait déjà décidé pour elle. Elle ne le savait pas vraiment à cette époque, mais inconsciemment, quelque chose lui disait que déjà, elle n'aurait pas le droit à ce bonheur. Parce qu'elle croit en ces choses qui gâchent l'existence. Des idéaux. Ça détruit des vies, c'est trucs là. Mais on y échappe pas. Surtout en temps de guerre. Mais pendant un instant, elle avait laissé son esprit divagué vers ce Nirvana, ces images d'un bonheur encore possible. Il avait parlé de ce petit garçon qu'ils auraient eu. Incarnation de leur futur ensemble, parfait. _Tristan_. Ils n'avaient pas été d'accord tout de suite. _Il y a triste dedans_, avait-il dit. Elle lui avait sourit. Ils avaient imaginé et aimé chacun de ses traits doux, ses cheveux d'anges, son rire d'enfant qui éclatait en milliers de morceaux pour venir se graver dans leurs peaux. Diamants incrustés à jamais. Ils l'avaient chéris. Ils l'avaient aimé, ce petit garçon. _Tristan_. Et puis, _il_ s'était évanoui dans l'atmosphère lourde de ce début juin. Et le silence était revenu.

Enfin, ils se sont relevés, et chacun est parti de son côté. Elle, elle est partie sans se retourner. Elle en a eu envie, mais elle n'en a pas eu la force. Lui, il l'a regardé jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'un rue. Et alors, la vie a passé. La guerre a tout dévasté, les vivants ont côtoyé les mort, la souffrance et les heures sombres.

Maintenant, elle n'a plus que ses souvenirs et ses photos usées par le temps accrochées aux murs. Elle aurait bien aimé vivre cette vie qu'ils s'imaginaient le soir, sur les milliers de bancs ballotés par le vent. Ce n'est pas bon de ce complaire dans les rêves. Mais elle, elle s'y était jetée à corps perdu, elle s'était vautrée dedans. Et à présent, ses rêves sont morts, partis avec lui. La vie lui a filé entre les doigts avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de fermer les mains, et de l'emprisonner. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Mais comme chaque année, le même jour du même mois depuis dix ans, ils sont de nouveaux les deux seules personnes à s'allonger sur ces vielles planches séchées. Il lui prends la main, et comme avant il parle. Et elle écoute. Mais ils ne regardent plus le ciel. Ils se fixent, se scrutent. Ce n'est pas de la tendresse. Mais du désespoir. Ils cherchent un parcelle de _lui_, un reflet de ce qu'il a été. _Ses_ mèches blondes, _ses_ yeux orages. Parce que le bonheur, c'est très bref. Un jour, ça frappe à votre porte, vous l'accueillez et quand vous vous y êtes habitué, ça fout le camps. Alors, ils essaient de retrouver un peu de ce bonheur perdu dans le visage de l'autre, de cet enfant qui n'a été qu'une chimère éphémère. Ce petit garçon à la tignasse blonde et aux yeux semblables à l'Océan en pleine tempête. Ils tentent de se remémorer leur vie d'avant. Celle que Tristan leur à offert un court instant. _Au fond, _se dit-elle_, il avait peut-être raison. Tristan, c'est triste._


End file.
